


John Sheppard Sucks

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Digital Art, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Bingo Art: John's mouth, across the years. (NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Sheppard Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving my all-art bingo from Kink Bingo 2011. This one was for the square: "oral fixation".  
> Digital artwork, made in photoshop.


End file.
